


I Think I've Finally Gone Around the Bend

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks he's losing his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I've Finally Gone Around the Bend

There was something in the pressure of Marcone’s mouth against my own, a subtle desperation that spoke volumes. And it hit me, between one heartbeat to the next that Marcone, Gentleman Johnnie Marcone, big-time mobster and only normal mortal free holding lord to ever, ever exist was in love with me.

In. Love. With me.

Me.

It was entirely possible that I’d gone crazy and was currently locked in a padded room wearing a white coat with extra long sleeves. Or maybe Marcone had gone and snapped. That seemed equally likely.

John Marcone pulled me closer to him.

And I couldn’t help but wonder why in the world I was letting him.

It took a soft press of Marcone’s mouth and slow lingering swipe of his tongue for me to get it.

I was actually enjoying myself.

Huh. Maybe, I had gone crazy after all.

End.


End file.
